


Bodyguard

by AuroraGolden



Category: 91 Days, anime - Fandom
Genre: 91 Days - Freeform, Angelo Lagusa - Freeform, Anime, Avilio Bruno - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: Story Info:Pages	3 of 3Words	1285 of 1292Characters	6787 of 6834Characters excluding spaces	5162 of 5202Read Time: 7 Minutes





	Bodyguard

* * *

 

**Avilio’s POV**

 

         It was a normal day at the Vanetti household. I was walking down the hall when Nero called out to me.

         “Hey, Avilio! I got a job for you. And you’re just the man for the job.” A job? Seriously, What does he want me to do now. I stopped turned back to face him. “Come to my office.” I walked down the hallway towards him.

         “What is it Nero.”

         “I’ll tell you when we get to my office, it’s top secret.” After arriving in his office he sat down at his desk and gestured for me to sit as well. “Avilio, there is a family I am trying to alline with. They have a daughter visiting, and I told them she could stay with us.”

         “That’s great Nero but what does that have to do with me?”

         “Easy, I need you to be her bodyguard.”

         “Why me?”

         “Because I know you won’t do anything stupid with her. Just protect her okay. I know I can trust you to do this and do it the right way.”

         “I got it. When will she be arriving?”

         “Later this afternoon. I’ll have someone come get you when she arrives.” With that Nero dismissed me from his office. The daughter of a family that the Vanetti family wants to alline with? Probably very spoiled, whatever I'm getting paid for it. I returned to my room to wait for her to get here.

         It took longer than expected, doesn't surprise me. I would expect them to get here when they decided they want to. I walked down the hall making way to the front door to greet her. When I opened the door Nero was already talking to a man explaining who would be taking care of her and all the little details that didn’t interest me.

         “Ah there he is, Avilio come down here.” I walked to where they were to greet them. A slender feminine figure hiding behind the large man.

         “Hello sir. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

         “Took you long enough to get here.” Jerk, knew it. “You would make a young lady stand in the blistering heat for so long?” She could have stayed in the car, or better yet why didn’t Nero just invite them in side for the time being? “This is (y/n), the prize and most beloved daughter of the (l/n) family. I pray you will take care of her?” He stepped to the side revail the beautiful young women. 

         “Yes sir.” I held out my hand to her. “Let me carry your bag.” She placed her bag in my hand. In turn I held out my free arm. “Shall we?”

         “Yes, thank you.” She linked her arm with mine as I guided her to the room she would be staying in. We walked in silence for a while before she spoke. “How long have you worked for the Vanetti?” The question caught me a little off guard. I hadn’t thought about how long I had worked for them or how long I planned on it.

         “I haven’t really kept track of how long I’ve been where. It’s been a while though.”

         “I figured you would be the right hand man is all. Who better to take care of me then the one the head of the family trust the most.” I think she’s use to people watching her every movement. Guess it must be tough being the head of the house daughter. When we reached her room she turned to me. “Thank you for walking me all the here.”

         “No problem at all Lady (y/n). I you need anything my room is right across the hall, come to me anytime if you have the need for something.”

         “Thank you.” Smiling she gave a small curtsy and entered her room. I figured she would be placed across the hall from me. If something goes wrong it won’t talk me long to get to her.

 

**(y/n) POV**

 

         With the help of the maids I began unpacking. But it was clear that I wasn’t being helpful. I’ve never been allowed to anything other then sit still and look like a pretty little wall direction. The only thing I’m useful for is making ties to another family. I found myself lost in thought when my thoughts to a wander in another direction. Avilio. He seems so nice, he must be good if Mr. Vanetti is putting him in charge of taking care of me. I wonder if I can ask to go on a walk in the garden later with him? Or is that being to forward? Uh, I’m usually told what to do so I have no idea what do when I’m allowed to make decisions.

 

**Nero POV**

 

         Mean while, shortly after Avilio left to take (y/n) inside and show her around, the (l/n) right hand man turned to Nero.

         “I trust he won’t do anything stupid.”

         “Avilio, do something stupid? Nah the boy does what he’s told, so you have nothing to worry about he’ll protect her with is life if he has to.”

         “I see, for your sake and everyone else in your family I do to.” What’s with the weird questions? Are you trying to scare me? It’s not going to work, I trust Avilio to take care of this women and he will. He’ll do exactly what he was told to do. After seeing the man off I made my way through the manner and to (y/n) room.

         “(y/n)? Do you have a moment to speak?” I knocked briskly on the door. There were quick footsteps from behind the door, then the door opened.

         “Ah Hel-hello Mr. Vanetti, did you need something?”

         “I wanted to talk to you for a moment about your stay here with us.” She turned back to the maids that were helping her un-pack her bags.

         “It’s fine Lady (y/n) we’ll finish up here.”

         “Thank you.”

         “You must be hungry after your trip, let me escort you to the dinning hall.”

         “Thank you. Will Avilio be joining us?”

         “It wasn’t intended but I can call for him if you’d like.”

         “No!” I slightly jumped startled by her outburst. “I mean it’s okay I was just wondering was all, there’s no need to bother him. He must be very busy doing things you’ve asked him to do. He must be super important if you trust him to take care of me.” 

         “His only task is to take care of you and protect you. If you would like him to join us in the dinner hall all you have to do is ask and he’ll be there.” I would make sense that she would want to get to know the man that’s going to be guarding her life. “I’ll call for him.”

         “No need I’m here.” That was quick, how did you know? “I know that look Nero, you’re wondering how I go here so quickly. I heard the little lady yell and I thought she might need help. This big brute of a man with blond hair and blues eyes that thinks he can get whatever he wants. has caught her by the arm and taking her against her will. Did I get it right.” Poor (y/n) turned pale and was about to speak when we both started laughing.

         “Avilio stop with the bad jokes. You’re scaring her.”

         “My deepest apologies Lady (y/n), I hope you can forgive me.”

         “Yes of course.” Alivio was faster than I thought he would be, I didn’t even think he would hear her scream of that distance. I’m glad I put her in your hands Avilio.


End file.
